


Jinyoung-kun

by rainbowbrown



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Between themselves, Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, sweet?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbrown/pseuds/rainbowbrown
Summary: Completely self-indulgent. Read at your own risk.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Jinyoung-kun

"I believe in you, Jinyoung-kun." The first time he heard it, he didn't really mind it. He just dismissed the deep voice that came to whisper to his ears. Moreover, he was just too used to the Jaebeom's knack for weirdness. Maybe he was just being playful.

Or most probably it was just fanservice. The thing is, as Jaebeom become bolder, so is their fans. They were calling him to react. But really, how do you react when your secret boyfriend suddenly make such declaration? He was rendered speechless for the first time.

Jaebeom hyung has no shame. Couldn't he at least wait for the fansign to be over? Jinyoung can overlook his teasings when they were in the Thailand fansign. But it has been three consecutive fansigns and Jaebeom only become bolder with each passing events. And unfortunately for Jinyoung, he still cannot come up with a retaliation.

He tried to ignore it the first few times Jaebom came up to him and breathed the same sentence of 'Jinyoung-kun, I believe you', but as the whispers continue, he slowly feels colours raised to his cheeks. He just hoped it won't be too obvious or they're screwed. Damn Jaebeom and his whisper kink.

Jinyoung tried to get away from him to saved himself from further embarrasement, he really did. He tried to walk out to the farthest spot from Jaebeom, finding solace and protection in the maknaes' presence. He thrusts the mic to Jaebeom whenever he sensed the older is coming to him. He knows Jaebeom is a private person and the whisper is only meant for him and him alone, but it only worked for a little time. In fact, it only spurred Jaebeom further to cling to him. 'His persistence is really admirable', Jinyoung thought.

Apparently, Jinyoung's mission to fend off his own boyfriend failed. Fans were reacting, he was embarrased. And it shows. And he didn't like it one bit when he do not have control over the situation. Before, it has always been Jaebeom who should be flustered when it comes to things like this. Like what he did in the Japan interview early this year. He still feeling smug as fuck whenever he thought about it. Come to think of it, this must be Jaebeom's revenge. He knows the older really enjoyed seeing his flustered reaction. Said it was adorable or whatever.

Now, they were in their privacy of their own room, Jinyoung thought he would finally be able to breathe properly. Oh, was he wrong. His lover weird antics didn't stop at the event it seems. Jinyoung can literally feel the hot breath of the older, whispering near his ears for the umpteenth time. At this rate, Jinyoung is certain red will be the permanent colour of his ears. 

Jinyoung put his palm over Jaebeom's face the next time he sensed hyung's closeness. Jaebeom pouted.

"Jaebeom hyung, stop. I trusts you too, with my life." Jinyoung had said, voice sounding exasperated. Honestly, even for a retribution, he didn't expect him to be this open, because it was their tradition, it will be him who initiated public display of affection. He suddenly become speechless the moment Jaebeom decidedly shows his love toward Jinyoung to the world. He enjoyed it of course, not that Jaebeom needs to know that. But it really embarrased him at the same time, as it came out of nowhere. And his reaction was so out of his character. He should be petty, sassy and a smartass but all he could come out is, ' I believe in you too, stop staring at me?'. Jinyoung is so dissapointed with himself. Jaebeom has won, he can't even come with a proper payback. 

When the older didn't react, Jinyoung tried again. "Hyung, what's wrong with you, really? I-" Jaebeom playful smile is replaced with a serious look, and the moment he took Jinyoung's hand in his, the younger speech stopped there. The eyes that looked into his own brown buried deep, and he can feel his heart skipped a beat. The stare is so piercing and the only thing he can see is pure love reflected there.

"I know I never show you much affection in front of the fans, and maybe even less when we're with the groups, but I want you to know, its the way to say I love you in front of them. I want you to know that I appreciate you, Jinyoungie-ah, that you remains by my side after all this time, put up with my shit, helping me with the group, and above all, accepting me for who I am. I'm sorry I'm not verbal kind of person, and always pushed you away when I was having a hard time. It was never my intention, but I'm freaking glad you understands me, always. Thank you, love. Please stay by my side until the end, cause I believe you. Only you". He dipped down a bit to place a kiss to Jinyoung's forehead, and tapped the younger's nose like he always did when he thought Jinyoung is cute, all the while smiling endearingly.

Jinyoung was touched. Gone was the reprimand speech he prepared for the older earlier on. He didn't even realized a lone tear escaped until the rough thumb of the older wiped it away. He put his hand on Jaebeom's big one, give it a squeeze, before saying, "I promise, as long as you let me cause I believe in you too, hyung." And he meant every word of it.

Jaebeom gave him a cat smile,and Jinyoung thought, for hundredth times, just how deeper Jaebeom want him to fall in love with him.

His internal thoughts is disturbed however,when he felt his ass is being squeezed, hard.

"Now that I let it all out of my chest, lemme devour you. Do you know how hard it is for me to control myself when you just standing but still look all beautiful like that?" Jinyoung laughed heartily, though the remnants of tears still decorated his cheeks. Leave it to his lover to become sentimental for a moment and horny the next. He's lucky though cause jinyoung loves him so much he'll get away this time. 

The leader pouted when Jinyoung only gave him a peck instead of a hot makeout session he's sure he will get for all the trouble he went through for showing his love. Obviously, no rewards whatsoever for the leader today.

"You dont get to make me flustered on a national broadcasts and then claimed your prize, love." Jinyoung whispered seductively to the older's ear and walk away to their room, deliberately swaying his sexy ass. Ha, he thought he's the only one who could make him all flustered? Try again, Lim Jaebeom-sshi.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it okay? I just couldn't get over how Jaebeom is being so clingy to Jinyoung lately. Hence, this story came out XD


End file.
